tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinichi Kukuou
A human scientist who works with the aliens to achieve theirs and his own personal goals. He appears in Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced. Bio & Personality Shinichi grew up in an average district of Tokyo, with an average family and average education, and with average grades and graduating from an average university he eventually stumbled into an average job. Most things were mind numbingly average for him and he had little to live for. He eventually quit his office job after many years and took up many part-time jobs which were equally as disatisfying until he discovered the Mew Mews, and he found a new goal in life. Shinichi is a generally demotivated man, but he can be very conniving and calculating. He has a talent for keeping a straight bland pokerface at most times which makes it exceedingly easy for him to decieve people. He is also incredibly normal in every aspect of his being and therefore he seems to easily blend in with a crowd and can be almost unrecognizable, even to someone who's seen him numerous times. Appearance Shinichi is a tall man, and he is very average looking with light brown eyes and brown, greying hair. He has very noticeable bags under his eyes and sometimes has very prominant stubble. He wears very dreary. unkempt shirts and slacks under large labcoats. Story Prior to TMMR : Shinichi first worked as an office worker in Tokyo where he slowly grew more hateful of the human populace and eventually quit his job out of depression. He took up a job as a janitor and then a postal worker and then a science eacher at a local community college, all of which where highly unfulfilling. Then the Mews happened. Shinichi suddenly thought to himself, "with power like that, think of how the world could be shaken up" he resolved to find out what that power was and used his resources as a science professor and all his spare time to research the Mews. : Eventually he found the aliens and the solution to his curiosity. He convinced the aliens to help him track down Mew Mews and in return he'd create a weather and earth purifier for their planet. The aliens agreed quickly, unkowning to the fact that Shinichi had no intention of fulfilling his promise. During TMMR 'Becoming a Mew' : Shinichi mainly stays in the background at the beginning, simple toying and researching the infuser aliens and the captured Mew Mews as the aliens send out Chimera for him to study in action. However when a new group of Mews surface to fend off the Chimera, Shinichi is very curious and asks his allies to learn about them. 'New Teammates, New Enemies' : With the aliens now attacking Mews directly, Shinichi theorises that perhaps not every new surfaces at the same time and that if they could get a potential Mew on their side, the possibilities could be endless. He studies the DNA of the Mews he has in captivity and then uses this information to predict who could be a potential Mew. 'A Foe in Mew's clothing' : Shinichi discovers Rinzen could be a potential and sends Mashumaru after her along side a modified pendant. Mashumaru briefly succeeds before the other Mews intervene. Shinichi realises the best option would be to create their own Mew- however he can only figure out half the serum so he gets Kashi (who has been spying on the Mews in disguise) to get some of Natasha's DNA. Kashi manages this, and Shinichi is able to create a new serum. : After the aliens bring him Anei Kyuukei, he injects her with the serum and she becomes Mew Onion. He then sends her out to attack the Mews. 'The Scientists True Intentions' : Now that he knows how to manipulate the Mews' DNA structure and create new Mews, Shinichi takes it further, offering to inject the aliens too, who refuse. He then suggests her manipulate Anei some more, but she refuses too, and the aliens side with her. He also takes DNA from the previous Mews and puts them into the infusers, creating horrific monsters. Seeing this, the Aliens rebel and try to escape, but Anei is captured and stuck with the original Mew team. : After the allied Mews and aliens attack, Shinichi releases his Chimera upon Tokyo, and wreaks havoc. When the protagonists are able to fend back, after the assistance of the escaped Mew team, Shinichi takes the formulae in himself and starts defeating them. However, he meets his downfall when Ryou and Teru unveils their DNA cleanser and save Tokyo. Shinichi is taken away to prison at the end of the story. Relationships Aliens Anei Kyuukei Replacement Mew Team Skills & Abilities Shinichi, as a normal human, has no exceptional skills and abilities. However he is very intelligent at times and can easily manipulate the naive Aliens into doing what he wishes. He also at the end of the plot infuses himself with the Chimera-Mew hybrids, turning into an eldritch abomination with various abilities and incredible strength. In this monster form he could easily out-power both teams of Mews and the aliens. Navigation Category:Nominated Articles Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Males Category:Mew Project Scientists Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Characters Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Humans Category:Shiny's Ocs Category:Villains